SEP Gallery
SFMB Gallery This gallery is for members to show off all their cool sci-fi mini creations! As long as it's a photo of something mini and sci-fi, it probably will go well here! This is also an appropriate place to submit cool sci-fi themed images for people to use in their wiki articles, events, etc. etc. IMMATURE, INAPPROPRIATE, OR OFF TOPIC PHOTO'S/MEDIA OR OTHER CONTENT OF THE SORTS WILL RESULT IN AN I.P. BAN FROM THIS WIKI FOR AN UNDETERMINED AMOUNT OF TIME. (These photos are catergorized Alphabetically by WHO MADE IT (or who submitted it if it's, say, a google image). Please make sure to put who made said creation in the photo's captions AND IN THE RIGHT SECTION!) A B C RobloxScreenShot12292011 005314679.jpg|Created by Cyberman969 Ja'Ulim.jpg|The Planet of Ja'Ulim D D'tarak System.png|"D'tarak System";Created by Djzman Alien logo.jpg|D'tarak emblem; Djzman K'tra.png|K'tarak, Submitted by Djzman Alien Insect by FirstKeeper.jpg|L'tuk; Submitted by Djzman Ship shield.png|Submitted by Djzman Insect ships Two.jpg|Submitted by Djzman Insect ships.jpg|Submitted by Djzman D'tarak III.gif|Typical Chthonian planet; Submitted by Djzman Plasma cutters.jpg|Melee Plasma weapons; Submitted by Djzman Moonxels epic sci-fi.jpg|Alien ship; submitted by Djzman DSC_0021.JPG|energy whip Jahari.jpg|The Jahari Race By PapaPanda33\\ Images-alien landscape.jpg|Xangfu's landscape: BrickGuyDK imagesCA5FO32X.jpg|Daedlaan MSAS-533 Battlecruiser E F G Griken Citizen.jpg|Green Alien;Submitted by Genreaper178 Griken Flag.jpg|Empire Flag;Created by Genreaper178 ImagesCA4NV913.jpg|Viot national flag,Gdian|link=http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=19168626 H I J K L M MDW's Alien.jpg|Alien with armor;Submitted by Masterdarthwaffle RobloxScreenShot09152011_172742793.jpg|Reptile-like alien;Submitted by Masterdarthwaffle alien_battlements_by_jaggy400-d4bsakx.jpg|Space Battle; Submitted by MDW alien_by_thirdeyepl-d4c8fc9.jpg|Creepy Alien; Submitted by MDW salvage_recon_by_dem0n_be-d2ychze.jpg|Ship thingy; Submitted by MDW Zoragoglightinfantry lrg.png|Zoragog Light Infantry; Created by MrRedSir 500806883335 lrg.png|Zoragog Male; Created by MrRedSir N O P Q R S T Nebula Ship Wreckage.png|Nebula Ship Wreckage; Edited by Texar Asterian Soldier.jpg|"Alien Soldier"; Submitted by Texar Ship.jpg|"The Sighting"; Submitted by Texar Ruins.jpg|Alien Ruins; Submitted by Texar City.jpg|Alien City; Submitted by Texar Yangiri Prime Solar Map (Grid).png|Yangiri Prime; Created by Texar Admiral Orlok.jpg|Wealthy Vaktovian; Submitted by Tyro76 Helghastsoldier2.png|Vaktovian Soldier; Submitted by Tyro76 Posters Space Wallpaper Thing V1.png|"Beautiful Hostility";Created by Texar Test Planet 3.5.png|"A Lonely World";Created by Texar Test Planet 3.png|"Another Lonely World";Created by Texar CW Space BG.png|"Twin Worlds";Created by Texar Space.png|"Empty Space";Created by Texar Space 3.png|"The Nebula";Created by Texar Space 2.png|"Empty Space 2";Created by Texar Test Planet 1.png|"A Strange World";Created by Texar Test Planet 2.png|"An Icy New Home";Created by Texar Test Planet 2.1.png|"Discovery";Created by Texar HelghastMobileFactory.jpg|Vaktovian Mobile Factory;Submitted by Tyro76 Yangiri Rogue Planet.png|"Lonesome Beauty";Created by Texar Vaktovian Arctic Night.jpg|"Vaktovian Arctic Night" ~Submitted by Tyro76 SEP Utopia Example.jpg|Major City; Submitted by Texar SEP City Example.jpg|Less Advanced City; Submitted by Texar SEP Village Example.jpg|Rural Village; Submitted by Texar SEP Town Example.jpg|Aerial View Of A Town; Submitted by Texar SEP Base Example.jpg|Small Base; Submitted by Texar SEP Outpost Example.jpg|Lunar Outpost; Submitted by Texar Pulsar.png|"Pulsar";Created by Texar image.jpg|Nova + Planet; Submitted by Texar imagesCAXT41LJ.jpg|Devastated Planet; Submitted by Texar JanewayIsABadass.JPG|Janeway Is A Bad-Ass; Submitted by Texar tumblr_m3fm4h5NN61qjh5yso1_500 Desktop.jpg|Floating City; Submitted by Texar Stelaria Solar Map (Grid).png|"Stelaria";Created by Texar Vaktovian Arctic Soldier.jpg|The Arctic Fighter ~Submitted by Tyro76 Vaktovian Arctic AA emplacement.jpg|Arctic AA Emplacements ~Submitted by Tyro76 SFMB Logo 2.5.png|Sci Fi Mini Builders Logo 2.5 Created by Texar|link=http://scifiminibuilders.wikia.com/wiki/Sci_Fi_Mini_Builders_Wiki SAP logo banner.png|Stellar Adventures Project Banner Created By Texar|link=http://scifiminibuilders.wikia.com/wiki/Sci_Fi_Mini_Builders_Wiki U V W X Y Z